


Gifts on the 14th

by No_Nikolas



Series: 31 Writing prompts [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: How is this not a ship yet, M/M, Stalking, ZEDS DEAD BABY, based on a post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: Jhin starts recieving gifts on the 14th of every month from an unknown source, but quickly finds out who its from





	Gifts on the 14th

**Author's Note:**

> TWO UPLOADS IN ONE DAY?   
> YEA

Whoever kept sending him gifts had to be kidding!

 

It was the 14th of June and the fourth time that Jhin had gotten a gift so far. Somebody that he didn't know, nor recognized the handwriting of, had started sending him gifts every month.

 

It had started harmless on the 14th of February, a small bundle of flowers and a valentines card, strange for sure, but nothing the Virtuose couldn't appreciate. After all, he had never gotten a valentines gift before, so the gesture was fairly appreciated. 

 

What the Virtuose had not expected was to get a second gift a month later, on the 14th again. This time it was a bit  _ more _ . He had gotten an entire bouquet of expensive and exotic flowers that grew only the deepest and most dangerous places of Ionia. 

 

He had brushed it off, thinking it was a joke of some sort and somebody was just toying around with him, but then came april and things had gotten more and more expensive as well as exotic. 

 

On the 14th of April he had gotten a set of exactly four golden vastayan feathers, there was no doubt they were real as well. He had checked. 

 

Now it was May and once again, on the 14th he had gotten another gift. This time it came with a letter with a kind of handwriting he had never seen before, it was so grotesque and yet relatively appealing to him, written with such edges and rough curves that it would look almost smudged, yet clear and readable. 

 

Along with the letter came a package, one that contained a fairly well known piece of armor, a gauntlet. But not just any gauntlet. 

 

It was  _ Zeds _ Gauntlet. 

 

However the blades were missing and it looked quite used, no doubt it was a relatively old piece. Yet still impressive.

 

It got the Virtuose thinking of just who was gifting him all these things, it couldn't have been Zed for sure. His handwriting and choice in gifts would have looked quite different, no doubts there. 

 

Nobody else came to his mind though, but whoever was gifting him knew where he lived, which was a problem of course. 

 

It also meant that whoever knew his address and had access to Zeds gauntlet could mean no good, he could be a threat for all Jhin knew. 

 

—————

 

More and more gifts had found their way to the Virtuose, even when he was out of Ionia. 

 

Having just come back from a five months trip to Noxus, the Virtuose was surprised to find several gifts at his doorstep. All of them looking new even though he had no idea of how long they must have been at his doorstep for already. 

 

He decided to take them inside. Seeing no use in let them stay outside. He did enjoy them after all for whatever reason. 

 

They were all different sizes and each had a note on top on which was written which month they had been dropped off at his door. 

 

Going by order, He started opening them one by one. 

 

Starting with June, the box contained a large chunk of sculpted marble, one Jhin had looked forward to buying. Now he didn't have to anymore. 

 

The July box contained a piece of fabric, a red large piece of fabric, most likely Zed’s. The one that was used to cover the back of his helmet with. 

 

The third box, the August one, contained a silky smooth blanket, one made out of expensive fabric from a rare plant growing only in the shuriman desert. Must have costed a fortune! 

 

The one marked ‘september’ was the fourth box, a bit heavier this time around, much like the marble sculpture. 

 

Whatever the Virtuose had expected from it was not what he got, upon opening it, the smell of blood and corpses hit his nose. Nothing he wasn't used to, but it was so sudden that Jhin flinched and had to get up and take a short walk around his house to get distracted. 

 

Once feeling like he wasn't going to vomit, he went back to the package, having thought about just throwing it straight outside. Not even wanting to know what was inside. 

 

But curiosity got the best of him and he looked inside nonetheless. 

 

Zeds helmet? No, to heavy for that. But there wasn't anything else inside was there? Upon taking a closer look, he finally noticed hair sticking out at the bottom. 

 

Could it be?... 

 

Jhin carefully took the sides of the helmet, moving it up slowly to peek underneath. His thoughts were confirmed by the head in the box once he had removed the helmet. 

 

_ It was Zed _

 

Not his entirety, but his head, served on a metal plating. 

 

Surely, something had to be wrong. 

 

That couldn't be him, could it? 

 

Jhin checked a second time, moving his hand through the hair. It was still soft like it had been washed lately. 

 

_ He can't be dead for that long then  _

 

A fresh kill maybe? 

 

Impossible… Perhaps? 

 

Checking once again, the Virtuose opened one eye, seeing his eyeball still being there. The red crimson pupil staring right  back at him send a shiver down his spine and he removed his hand. 

 

No doubt, it was Zed. 

 

But how. 

 

The last box! 

 

Surely it had answers. 

 

Indeed, it did have answers, loads of them. The last box, marked ‘October’, contained several documents. 

 

Taking his time, Jhin skipped through most of them. They were Zeds, he recognized the handwriting very well. 

 

The virtuose wondered what kind of purpose these documents had, most of them were just short reports on missions, notes of students as well as a few things written down to remember. 

 

But one had all the information he needed. 

 

A sort of diary, mostly about students progress. 

 

‘Day 1: 

After having conquered the darkin weapon, Kayn had returned safely, leaving no hint of any sort of injuries, will note further details’

 

He skipped a bit, Around a year. 

 

‘Kayn has made progress, quickening his attacks and dealing harder hits, no seeming changes with the scythe’

 

Skipping more he came to a slightly blood stained page, a few dried droplets of crimson staining the side of the page.

 

_It was the month he had gotten the first gift,_ _February_

 

‘Sudden outburst from student Kayn, no memory of it afterwards, will proceed with details’

 

A page turn further, more blood. 

 

‘Another outburst, less destructive, more person focused, slight memory afterwards’

 

The further Jhin turned the pages, the less was written, like Zed had given up on continuing it. 

 

Only the last page contained something. 

 

‘Student Kayn has left, managed to escape at night, no note left, no clues on where he went. Making sure to-’

 

The rest was unreadable, blood writing having covered the entire rest of the page,. It read;

 

‘The Darkin is no more, neither is Master Zed’

 

Letting out the breath Jhin didn't realize he was holding in while reading, he got up to get a view of all the boxes. 

 

Kayn had send him all these gifts. 

 

_ Kayn had murdered Zed _

 

**_Jhins art piece was dead_ **

 

The coldness of steel pressed against the base of his throat, a sharp cold metal blade. 

_ A scythes blade _

 

The Virtuose didn't even have to move to know who it was. 

 

“You have killed your own master.”

 

**_Just like Zed had_ **

 

A quiet chuckle, hands finding their way to hold Jhins chin, slightly lifting his head for the scythe to find a better angle to linger against his throat, mere millimeters away from his flesh. 

 

“It was inevitable.”

 

Another chuckle. 

 

“are you enjoying your  _ gifts _ ?”


End file.
